1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device having a display device and an inputting means such as a keyboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 4 is a block diagram showing a conventional information processing device.
Conventionally, in an information processing device having a display device and a keyboard device as shown in FIG. 4, there has been known a device having a function that the display operation of the display device is stopped when information is not input through the keyboard for a long time. However, there has not been known a device in which the luminance (light emission intensity) of the display device is adjusted in accordance with the keyboard input speed.
The period for which an operator watches the display device when inputting information continuously through a keyboard is different from that when inputting information intermittently. However, because the luminance or contrast of the display device is constant, the eyeballs the operator are liable to be tired when he/she watches the display device for a long time.
However, a CRT display, an example of the display device, has taken no countermeasure against the eyeball fatigue except for employment of a CRT filter.
In an information processing device having a display device and a keyboard, when an operator inputs, for instance, sentences through the keyboard, the keyboard input. speed differs between a case where he/she inputs characters while simply watching sentences and a case where he/she inputs characters while composing sentences by himself. For example, in the latter case, an operator tends to fix his eyes on the display device for a longer time.
Further, in an operation requiring an operator to watch the display device for a long time, the luminance or contrast of the display device is fixed. That is, there was not provided a function of adjusting the luminance of the display device in consideration of the eyeball fatigue.
In the above circumstances, a method of reducing eyeball fatigue is now required.
To attain the above object, according to the invention, an information processing device comprises:
a display device;
an input device having a keyboard;
means for measuring an input interval of the keyboard; and
means for changing a luminance of the display device in accordance with the measured input interval.
According to another aspect of the invention, an information processing device comprises:
a display device;
an input device having a keyboard;
a timer circuit for measuring an input interval of the keyboard; and
means for changing a luminance of the display device in accordance with the measured input interval.
According to another aspect of the invention, an information processing device comprises:
a display device;
an input device having a keyboard;
means for measuring an input interval of the keyboard; and
means for changing a luminance of the display device in accordance with the measured input interval, the luminance being divided into arbitrary levels.
According to another aspect of the invention, an information processing device comprises:
a display device;
an input device having a keyboard;
means for measuring an input interval of the keyboard; and
means for changing a luminance of the display device in accordance with a ratio of a first average of input intervals of the keyboard over a first arbitrarily selected period to a second average of input intervals over a second arbitrarily selected period that is longer than the first arbitrarily selected period.
According to a further aspect of the invention, an information processing device comprises:
a display device;
an input device having a keyboard;
means for measuring an input interval of the keyboard; and
means for changing a luminance of the display device in accordance with a ratio of an input interval of the keyboard to an average of input intervals over an arbitrarily selected period.
According to another aspect of the invention, an information processing device comprises:
a display device;
an input device having a keyboard;
means for measuring an input interval of the keyboard;
means for changing a luminance of the display device in accordance with the measured input interval; and
means for selecting one of a state that the luminance is changed and a state that the luminance is kept at an ordinary level.
According to another aspect of the invention, an information processing device comprises:
a display device;
an input device having a keyboard;
means for measuring an input interval of the keyboard; and
means for changing a luminance of the display device in accordance with a ratio of a first average of input intervals of the keyboard over a first arbitrarily selected period to a second average of input intervals over a second arbitrarily selected period that is longer than the first arbitrarily selected period, the luminance being divided into arbitrary levels.
According to another aspect of the invention, an information processing device comprises:
a display device;
an input device having a keyboard;
means for measuring an input interval of the keyboard; and
means for changing a luminance of the display device in accordance with the measured input interval such that the luminance increases as a ratio of an input interval of the keyboard to an average of input intervals over an arbitrarily selected period increases, the luminance being divided into arbitrary levels.
According to still another aspect of the invention, an information processing device comprises:
a display device;
an input device having a keyboard;
means for measuring an input interval of the keyboard; and
means for changing a luminance of the display device in accordance with the measured input interval such that the luminance decreases as a ratio of an input interval of the keyboard to an average of input intervals over an arbitrarily selected period increases, the luminance being divided into arbitrary levels.
In the above constitution, in an information processing device (a personal computer, a word processor, an information processing terminal, or the like) having a display device and an input device having a keyboard, an input interval of the keyboard is measured by a measuring means, for instance, a timer circuit incorporated in the information processing device. The luminance of the display device is adjusted in accordance with the measured input interval. With this constitution, the eyeball fatigue of an operator can be reduced.
According to another aspect of the invention, an information processing device comprises:
a display device, a luminance of the display device being changed every predetermined time interval; and
a keyboard input device.
According to another aspect of the invention, an information processing device comprises:
a display device, a luminance of the display device being changed every predetermined time interval;
a keyboard input device; and
means for selecting one of a state that the luminance is changed and a state that the luminance is kept at an ordinary level.
In the above constitution, the input interval means a period between a time when an operator inputs first information to the information processing device through the keyboard input device and a time when he inputs second information is inputted. In general, the input interval is a period between a depression of a certain key and the next key.
A typical example of the keyboard input device is a typewriter type keyboard. Further, the keyboard input device may be means with which an operator directly inputs information to the information processing device using a part of his body, a pen, or the like, such as a mouse, tablet, digitizer, or touch panel.
The display device may be a liquid crystal display (LCD), a CRT display, a plasma display device, a projector, or the like.
The luminance means intensity of light emitted from the display device to an operator, such as light emitted from a back lighting device of an LCD or CRT, light reflected from a screen, or light emitted from a plasma display device.
With the above constitution, eyeball fatigue of an operator of the information processing device can be reduced.